


Winston

by Vixen13



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom!Wade, Dog Walker, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Snowballing, hardcore pet play action, petting, pup!Wade, puppy mosh, top!Peter, why is this so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Peter is just your average dog walker trying to make ends meet. He has one rather special client that he takes care of named Winston. Winston is a very different kind of puppy, but Peter thinks he's adorable.





	1. Sit

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was gonna write a quick pet play one shot and 16 pages of fluff and no sex later I was like "Wtf is happening???" 
> 
> Enjoy? I guess? So much fluff, guys. So much.

Peter rocked back and forth on his feet as the elevator took its time riding up to the top level of the highrise. He was still feeling full of energy after dropping off the last of the fur babies into their homes. As a person who had an itch to always be moving and loved animals, dog walking was an ideal job for him. It had fit well around his college classes, and it now fit well around his freelance work.

However, when work was slow and rent was due, Peter needed better ways to make ends meet. Thus, he had taken the advice of his long time friend Harry to peruse the craigslist ads in order to find rich people in need of care for more… exotic creatures. Most of them giant with too many teeth and totally illegal inside the city. All Peter had to do was prove to the owners that he could keep his mouth shut.

The outcome of Peter’s search had led him to a very interesting pet indeed.

Arriving at his destination at last, Peter punched in the code that would let him into the penthouse. The place was huge and seemed completely out of place in cramped NYC. Peter had never been face to face with the truly rich prior to his current job.

“Winston!” Peter called as he closed the door behind him.

Upset whines and excited yips came from further inside, but no Winston came bouncing over to see Peter. That wasn’t a good sign. Had the troublemaker gotten into something again? “Where are you?”

More whines and scratches and metal rattling. Peter walked around into the living room and his eyes fell on the giant dog kennel that sat near the floor to ceiling picture windows. Inside of it was a man, covered in gruesome looking scars, and completely naked.

Peter tsked at Winston. “What did you do to earn getting locked up, huh?”

Winston pawed at the cage, his butt wiggling with gusto. There was a rubber tail that curled up from an unseen plug. It whipped around along with Winston’s excitement, giving off a rather accurate portrayal of an excited puppy. Strapped to Winston’s bald head were thick droopy dog ears. A wide collar completed the look.

“Good thing I’m here to bust you out of lockup.” Peter smirked as he walked over to the cage. Winston let out a series of excited barks.

To be honest, Peter wasn’t sure that Winston even understood what Peter was saying. Either Winston was really good at playing the part, or he didn’t know English. There was no way to tell. He reacted to certain words and phrases like good boy, bad boy, his name, and various commands that most dogs knew. Other than that, he seemed happily oblivious.

“Alright, calm down.” Peter unlocked the cage and braced himself as Winston burst out of it, panting and tongue lolling, and jumped up on Peter.

“Arf!”

Peter obligingly ran his fingers over the sides of Winston’s bald head and down to the neck just as he would a real dog. Winston’s eyes squinted in pleasure and he headbutted Peter’s stomach for more whenever Peter’s fingers would slow down.

Something clacked repeatedly as Winston moved around. Peter looked down to see a metal cage wrapped around Winston’s dick. “I see you’ve been naughty in more than one way.”

Winston didn’t respond, just continued to enjoy being petted. His fists pawed at Peter’s sides in order to maintain balance. If the evidence of who Winston really was wasn’t so painfully obvious to see, Peter could have easily passed him off as just another dog.

“You ready for your walk?”

That got Winston’s attention. He dropped his hands back to the floor and crawled around Peter at top speed. Winston loved going for his walk. Peter grinned at the man’s antics as he pulled Winton’s very fancy leash down from where it hung over the cage. It took a moment for Peter to get Winston to sit still long enough to attach it, but he managed.

Then they were off, walking through the penthouse to the stairs that led to the private greenhouse built on the roof. Winston couldn’t choose between walking or bouncing, so he just did both as they made their way across the fine hardwood floors, up the stairs, and out into the plant filled mini garden.

Winston tugged at the leash as Peter firmly closed the door behind him. He had to make sure Winston always stayed contained. The man had a tendency of running off and getting into trouble. Once things were secure, Peter unhooked Winston so he could go frolic. Peter sat down on an elaborate wrought iron bench to watch.

When he had first started the job, he’d been terrified that it was going to end up some weird pervy kink that Peter would be forcibly dragged into. In fact, during the first meeting with Winston, Peter had carried with him pepper spray, a taser, and brass knuckles. He also had Harry waiting on regular texts to make sure someone would come for him if he disappeared.

However, Peter had met a very shy and timid man hiding behind his owner’s leg. It had taken a lot for Winston to end up trusting Peter, but now they were very relaxed around one another. Peter was surprised at how much he looked forward to this part of his job, and Winston obviously was excited to see Peter as well.

Winston sniffed at a variety of plants before ultimately choosing The One. He hiked up his leg and let fly, dousing the plant in pee. That part had really weirded Peter out at first, but since he never saw Winston do anything other than act like a dog, Peter had gotten over it. Winston did all the normal dog behavior that Peter was used to.

Pulling out a wet wipe, Peter called Winston over. Many of Peter’s clients preferred their dogs to be very clean, so it was just one of the usual tasks. Peter carefully cleaned Winston’s cage of any leftover moisture. Winston’s dick didn’t even twitch in response. It was just another day as a dog walker.

Winston rubbed his face against Peter’s knee and looked up with a happy grin, his tongue hanging out to one side. Peter smiled down indulgently. “You want to play?”

There was an excited bark in return. Peter laughed and opened up the small storage ottoman beside the bench. He pulled out a rubber bone. Winston pranced around in excitement as Peter stood up and judged the best place to throw it.

“Aaaaand, fetch!” Peter gave it good toss and Winston tore after it. Fetch was one of his favorite games.

They kept at it for a while. Winston was full of restless energy after being cooped up in his kennel, though it likely hadn’t been for long. Most of Peter’s clients wanted him to walk their dogs at midday while they were at work. That meant it was late afternoon when Peter was done. Winston’s owner worked in the evenings, so by the time Peter made it across town, it was just about time for Winston to have a break in the monotony of being home alone.

Sometimes the TV was left on, but Peter had never seen Winston watch it. Usually, he was just gnawing on something or digging things out onto the floor from wherever they had been previously contained — from clothing to cookware. Peter didn’t really understand the appeal for someone to stay so dedicated to being a dog all day, even without someone watching, but to each their own.

And besides, taking care of Winston was an easy task. The penthouse was luxurious, the greenhouse was beautiful, and Winston had a way of making Peter laugh. It had long ago stopped being uncomfortably weird and now was just a high point in Peter’s day. The pay was good, too.

Very good.

Peter had no idea what Winston’s owner, Nathan, did for a living, but it must be something big. Peter knew better than to ask. Privacy was the name of the game, so Peter kept his questions to himself. All he’d really been worried about was if Nathan was somehow abusing Winston to set up such a dynamic, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

Winston never had any marks on him showing signs of abuse, and he seemed genuinely comfortable around his owner. He also did all sorts of things that could have gotten him in trouble, including chewing up a pair of very fancy shoes and peeing on a suit jacket, but other than receiving a strict scolding and some kennel time, he wasn’t further punished.

More than that, Nathan had a look in his eyes of real concern and care when he talked about Winston. It was what had made Peter decide to take the job in the first place. They’d met up in a park to discuss the terms, and when Nathan had shown a picture of naked Winston in an honest-to-gods show dog pose, Peter had been ready to bolt.

“I picked him up off the streets,” Nathan had said. “He was a mess when I first took him in. He’s bad at opening up to new people, but he needs to socialize more and learn that not everyone is going to hurt him. It’s very important to me that I find someone who will be gentle and kind with him.”

Nathan’s eyes had shown with compassion and determination. He had promised that it was just like any other job, nothing extra would be required. Peter had been _very_ reluctant but the potential payday had swayed his decision. He was glad now that he’d taken the risk.

Winston butted his head against Peter’s thigh and shoved the bone into Peter’s hand. He growled a little as Peter tried to take it and they spent a little bit playing tug with it. When Peter threw it once more, Winston was a little slower at bringing it back. Peter smirked. Winston really hated showing signs of fatigue. He liked being outside in the greenhouse.

Peter let Winston play himself out. When the poor thing was hiding behind plants in order to not bring back the toy so he could prolong the game, Peter had to put his foot down. “Winston, you’re worn out. Let’s go back in.”

The sun was starting to set and bright rays of light were warming up the greenhouse and causing the plants to glow. It was a pretty sight and Peter didn’t entirely mind staying there, surrounded by the rich aroma of growing things, but Winston’s skin made it difficult for him to properly regulate his temperature, and Peter didn’t want him getting sick.

“Come on,” Peter said as he squeezed between two potted trees in order to get to Winston. “We can play again tomorrow. It’s time to go in.”

Winston whined and butted his head on Peter’s leg. Though most dogs hated being left alone again once Peter dropped them off, none of them had quite nailed the sorrowful look that Winston could produce.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m not gonna be gone forever.” Peter laughed and rubbed his fingers along Winston’s neck.

As Winston closed his eyes in pleasure, Peter snapped the leash on. He tugged a very reluctant Winston back out of the greenhouse and down the stairs into the perfectly air conditioned penthouse. Winston acted like the world was ending and Peter couldn’t help grinning over it. He walked over to the couch and sat down, letting Winston rest his head on Peter’s knee.

“Here. I’ll sit with you for a little while, alright?”

Winston’s butt wiggled with happiness and he rubbed his face along Peter’s pants, occasionally looking up with a wide, goofy grin and a lolling tongue. Peter chuckled and dropped his head back on the couch. It had been a long day and he’d been up far too late the night before. He was exhausted and really should have been heading home already.

Well, closing his eyes for just a bit wouldn’t hurt. He still had hold of Winston’s leash, so he’d know if the pup tried to take off. They could both use a moment to cool down and relax. Peter unconsciously ran his fingers over and over the skin of Winston’s head, letting it lull them both. Peter went over the list of things he needed to do when he got home…

“Peter.”

A hand on his shoulder shook him awake. Peter jerked and sucked in a breath, opening burning eyes to find that the light beyond the floor length windows was long gone. Peter looked up to see Nathan’s amused smirk. A snore broke the quiet of the room and Peter looked down to see Winston curled up in his lap, fast asleep.

“I’m sorry!” Peter squeaked. Not only had he fallen asleep in his client’s home, but Winston wasn’t even _allowed_ on the couch.

“It’s alright.” Nathan chuckled as he stood back up to his very tall height. He gazed down at Winston with a soft look. “He must be very relaxed to fall asleep with you like that.”

Peter looked down at his lap and how Winston was ever so slightly drooling on Peter’s jeans. It was cute, and Peter couldn’t help smiling at it. When he looked back up, Nathan’s usual stoic resting face was back.

“I really am sorry,” Peter said again. “It’s very unprofessional of me.”

“Don’t worry so much about it.” Nathan waved his hand in the air as if he were batting the apologies away. “It works out. I can give you this week’s pay while you’re here.”

As Nathan went to go collect the money, Peter slid out from under Winston. The pup was completely dead to the world and didn’t look ready to wake up anytime soon. Peter did his best to rearrange his clothes so that he looked more presentable in front of the clean cut Nathan when he walked back into the room.

An envelope was handed over to Peter. “I am very grateful for your services, Peter. Winston has been doing much better ever since socializing with you on a regular basis.”

“Oh! Well, I’m glad to hear it.” Peter smiled. “Winston’s fun to look after.” It was a go-to line for Peter’s regular clients, but it sounded… _off_ in the current situation. Nathan didn’t seem bothered by it, however.

“He’s been acting out a little more than usual lately. If it’s not too big of an inconvenience for you, I wouldn’t be adverse to you staying a little longer and just keeping an eye on him. He’ll need to be kenneled once more before you leave, of course.”

“Sure, yeah, I can do that. I don’t mind. I can bring my tablet with me and work on some things from here, if that’s alright?”

“That’s more than fine. Feel free to use the wifi.”

After squaring away the details, Peter took his leave. He saw Nathan walk over to the couch in order to pet Winston awake. They seemed to truly care for one another. Peter was glad. Winston seemed like a good guy.

 

~*~

 

Spending extra time with Winston allowed Peter to learn more about the man. He seemed prone to fits of random sadness that Peter did his best to pull him out of. Winston would also cower away any time he saw his reflection in something. Peter realized that Winston was very self conscious about his appearance. That was most certainly a human trait breaking through the very focused pet acting.

So Peter started letting Winston know how handsome he looked more regularly. Though it was still in debate as to how much Winston actually understood, he seemed to preen at the tone of Peter’s voice. So Peter kept at it, making sure to let Winston know that he was a _good_ boy and a _handsome_ boy. It helped on the days Winston seemed more melancholy.

Staying later also meant that Peter saw personally to Winston getting a light meal prior to Nathan returning home. Peter had sometimes seen protein bars stuffed into the corners of the kennel, but Peter tried to make the meals he prepared a little more substantial. Winston, of course, ate from a dog bowl on the floor, so all meals had to be cut up and easily consumable.

Winston seemed to enjoy making a great mess of himself as he ate so that Peter would have to clean it all back off. As Peter ran a wet wipe over Winston’s face, a cheesy grin would form, and Peter couldn’t help but laugh in return. It was starting to occur to Peter that Winston liked to be pampered.

Keeping that in mind, Peter bought a brush with super soft bristles and would use it to “groom” Winston. The first time Peter had done so, Winston ended up sprawled on his back and drooling everywhere, eyes rolled back in bliss. He particularly liked it when Peter would run it over his stomach.

Peter had to admit… it was cute.

Everyone once in awhile, Winston would find a pillow, bunch it up tight under him as he straddled it, and hump it. Though Peter had seen countless dogs to that to countless items, it was a far cry more embarrassing when Winston did it, for obvious reasons, but also because of Winston’s face. It was a face that belonged in porn, not in the normally innocent puppy act.

Peter would typically, with a face burning bright red, shoo Winston off the pillow and awkwardly pace the penthouse afterwards, afraid to look the other man in the eye. Winston would curiously trail behind Peter until the mood shifted and they could go back to their normal routine. Though Peter likely should have reported those incidents to Nathan… he never did.

It was like their own personal secret and Peter wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He _really_ wasn’t sure how he felt about the look on Winston’s face either, or about how it kept popping into his head late at night when trying to fall asleep.

After all, it was just a normal, typical, everyday dog walking job. Yep. Nothing unusual about it. There was no reason to think of Winston as anything other than a regular dog.

Except, Winston wasn’t your average dog, no matter how much Peter tried to convince himself otherwise. And never was that any clearer than the day Peter showed up to find an upset Winston curled up on the couch without his ears or tail. The collar still sat snug around his neck and he didn’t speak, but he didn’t jump up to greet Peter either.

Walking over, Peter crouched beside Winston and ran a soothing hand over the man’s bald head. “Are you not feeling well?” He didn’t seem to feel too warm, so Peter was mostly certain that he didn’t have a fever.

Winston pouted and didn’t look Peter in the eye. Perhaps Winston and Nathan had a fight earlier in the day. Well, if that were the case, then a little distraction was all that was needed. Peter grabbed the remote control and made Winston scoot over until Peter could sit down.

“How about some TV? Anything you want to watch?”

Winston looked guilty, but was also holding an interest in Peter’s channel flipping for the first time ever. Peter smirked. “You know, it’s okay if you’re not feeling it today. We all need a break sometimes.”

At last, Winston turned his head up and looked at Peter. It seemed Winston was unsure of Peter’s words — that by not feeling well, he would somehow ruin everything. Peter smiled and ran a soothing hand over Winston’s head, neck, and shoulder, petting the man as he usually did.

“I’m not upset. It’s fine if you just want to hang out today. It’ll be our secret. Promise.”

A hint of a smile tugged at Winston’s lips and he wiggled around in order to snuggle the top of his head against Peter’s thigh and stare at the TV. Peter grinned and started flipping channels again. If he stayed on one too long that Winston wasn’t interested in, he’d make a grumbly noise in his throat until Peter continued on.

When they landed on TV Land playing a Golden Girls marathon, Winston perked up a little and pawed the remote out of Peter’s hand. Peter thought it was a little odd that Golden Girls was the show of choice, but he didn’t argue. He moved the controller out of the way and settled in to watch the show. Winston hummed happily in response.

At some point, Winston snuck his head up onto Peter’s lap and Peter started up a constant movement of his fingers on Winston’s skin. Peter let his mind stay invested in the show so he could convince himself that he was just languidly petting a dog. That was all. He wasn’t cuddling on a couch with a naked man he’d never had a direct conversation with.

Peter didn’t know Winston as a person, only as a dog, though it seemed unfair to say that, in a way. It felt like Peter knew Winston very well after all the time they’d spent together, but at the same time, he didn’t know the man at all. It was a strange situation, and if Peter were honest with himself, the idea of meeting the person behind act was a little scary. Like meeting an actor you admire only to find out they’re nothing like what you’d thought they’d be.

Peter did his best to put it from his mind and focus only on the comfortable silence between them. Winston would occasionally make a soft sound of amusement at the antics on the screen, but otherwise didn’t speak. Everything was just like it normally was. Winston was just feeling a little under the weather. That was all.

Besides, so what if Peter was getting a glimpse at who Winston really was? All it told him was that Winston liked to watch Golden Girls when he wasn’t feeling well. That was hardly news worthy information. It was just a little habit that anyone could have and it did little to change the Winston Peter already knew.

Peter managed to get himself to relax and stop fretting about it. He sunk into the couch and started feeling a little sleepy after sitting in one place for so long. The laugh track was almost lulling him to sleep. And that was when it happened.

Winston took a breath and his mouth opened. He was going to speak. He was going to say something out loud. Or rather, he would have, had Peter not immediately tensed up and stopped breathing. Winston choked off instantly and abruptly deflated, curling in on himself.

Peter was instantly overwhelmed with guilt. If Winston trusted Peter enough to talk, then Peter should have let him. Just because the silence allowed Peter to keep his head in the sand didn’t make it okay that Winston had to stay silent. What if it was important? What if Peter had ruined it all?

“I’m sorry!” Peter said, voice strained with internal panic. “I was just surprised! If it’s important, if you need to say something, then you can. I won’t tell Nathan. I promise.”

But Winston just made a grumbling noise and stayed mute. Peter placed his hand on Winston’s head and felt sick. He hadn’t meant to act that way. It was selfish. Winston was still a _person_ after all. A person who had trusted Peter, and Peter hadn’t followed through.

“I’m sorry. It’s okay… I promise, it’s okay.”

Instead of responding, Winston carefully slid off the couch and crawled on all fours to the kitchen — his usual sign that he was hungry. Peter’s shoulders drooped as he stood up to follow. Winston spent the rest of the day acting like a dog, but without his usual enthusiasm for it. Every time Peter tried to apologize again, Winston would just butt his head against Peter’s leg as if to say, “It’s okay.”

It wasn’t okay, but Peter allowed himself to pretend that everything was fine. He spent the next week obsessing over what Winston had wanted to say, and what his voice would have sounded like, and how things might have changed between them. At some point he dreamt that they went to watch a movie and Winston had cracked jokes the entire time.

Peter really wished he could get to know that side of Winston. It made him regret his moment of panic even more. Perhaps given enough time, Peter could convince Winston that it would all be okay. They could fix what happened and create more trust between them. Then Winston would feel comfortable enough to show Peter the man underneath it all.

Unfortunately, Peter wasn’t given the opportunity. A month after the incident, he received a text from Nathan saying that there were some complications and that Peter wasn’t needed that week. A week turned into a month, and a month turned into the cancelation of Peter’s job. His final communication informed Peter that it was a personal issue and that Peter had done his job well.

Still, it nagged at Peter that perhaps he had been the cause of everything. He was also worried about Winston. Was he sick? Did he and Nathan get in a fight? Did Winston just no longer want to be a dog? Peter couldn’t stop fretting about it. Due to the confidentiality agreement, Peter couldn’t very well ask. That was prying into personal information.

Besides, Peter was just the dog walker, nothing more.

Perhaps, had he played his cards right that one time, he could have been something more than that.

 

**Three months later…**

 

“Arthur, if you nip at Tinkerbell one more time, I’m going to muzzle you.” Peter did his best to untangle the leashes in order to move Arthur the dachshund further away from his apparent bichon frise nemesis, Tinkerbell.

Since Peter had to pick up the slack after losing his previous lucrative job, he started picking up more clients. This left him walking fifteen dogs through central park at noon on a Wednesday. Though he’d been apprehensive about the two very burly bulldogs, they had ended up absolute angels. The others, though…

A pigeon flew by and Sir Pompadour the pekingese took off after it, leaving Peter to bodily drag that dog along behind him as the rest of the pack kept trotting along. “Pomp! Stop it! Leave the poor bird alone!”

Sir Pompadour didn’t give a fuck and just kept barking.

Peter knew he should be paying more attention to his surroundings so he didn’t run into anyone and cause a disaster with his fifteen leashes, but it was tough going. Which was why he almost missed the man standing off to the side of the walkway by a tree. It was cold, so Peter didn’t much pay attention to the hoodie and gloves that the man was wearing. It was just the average person at the park.

“Peter!”

At the sound of his name, he looked over at the person who was now walking towards him. His mouth dropped open in shock to see Winston, _the_ Winston, in normal clothes and out on the street. Winston seemed to think that Peter’s face was a bad look and panicked.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, not daring to get any closer. “This was a bad idea. Bad idea.” He turned and started hurrying away.

“Wait!” Peter said as he made an abrupt turn off the path in order to give chase.

Winston didn’t even slow down — quite the opposite. He picked up his pace until he was speed walking away. Peter, with his fifteen unruly dogs, would have no chance of catching up in time. He kept calling for the man to wait, but Winston seemed determined to get away. If he did, Peter might never get a chance to see him again or know if he was alright.

Peter panicked. “Winston, heel!” he shouted.

The large man came to an abrupt halt, muscles quivering under his outfit. The two large and obedient bulldogs also followed Peter’s order, along with a half dozen other dogs. Peter’s arm just about ripped out of his socket as he was yanked to a stop. It took a lot of embarrassing flailing to keep him from tumbling into the dirt.

He whirled around and whispered encouraging orders to get all the dogs walking again and managed to catch up to Winston before instinct was overridden by logic. Winston didn’t look back at Peter but when a bunch of dogs started sniffing around his feet, it occurred to him how close the other party was. Winston tried to make a run for it again, but Peter reached out grabbed the man’s wrist.

“Wait! Please!”

Years of dog walking had given Peter a pretty strong grip, but he didn’t put any of that strength into his hold. It was important for Winston to know that Peter was asking, not forcing. After a tense few seconds, Winston slowly turned to peek over his shoulder, eyes downcast and nervous. If Winston really were a dog, his ears would have been flat and his tail tucked between his legs.

“I’m sorry…” Winston whispered. “It’s weird for me to have come looking for you. I’m a freak. I know that. I didn’t mean to—”

“Are you okay?” Peter interrupted. He couldn’t even take a moment to address the idiotic things that Winston was saying. Or, hell, even process that Winston was capable of perfectly fluent English.

Winston blinked, nonplussed. He finally looked up and made eye contact with Peter. “What?”

“Are you okay?” Peter insisted. “I wanted to ask so many times, but I knew I couldn’t. I was worried you were sick or hurt or maybe Nathan had—”

“No! No… I’m fine.” Winston stared in awe like Peter was glowing with some kind of holy light. “We just… We broke up. Three months back. It was a mutual thing. We’re on good terms.”

Peter pitched forward a little as his whole body drooped with relief. That was a solid four months of fretting finally lifted. “I’m so glad.”

“Were you… worried… about me?”

Peter’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and Winston curled in on himself a bit in response. “Of course I was worried! I didn’t have a clue what was happening!”

“I’m sorry! I thought… I thought Nate kept you more informed than that…”

Peter sighed as he straightened back up. “No. He barely told me anything about you guys. He said he was a very private person.”

Winston rolled his eyes. “Typical of him.”

“So… Where are you staying now?”

“Staying?” Winston looked confused. “The same place.”

“Oh… So you didn’t move out?”

“Why would I? It’s _my_ house. Nate moved out.”

Peter was stunned. “ _Your_ house?”

Winston blushed and averted his eyes. “Yeah…”

“But Nathan said he picked you up off the street!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Nate…” Winston muttered under his breath. “We met after I’d gotten blackout drunk and had fought off this group of teenage would-be muggers. I kept my wallet, but I ended up passing out in a gutter right after. Nate took me home and cleaned me up. We started up a dynamic soon after that. He was always trying to use it as an excuse to _save_ me…”

Winston seemed to realize he was rambling and his teeth clicked shut. Peter had been focused on every word, fascinated at finally being able to learn more about the person he’d known yet not known for so long.

“Were you upset with me that day?” Peter blurted out.

Winston looked back at Peter in confusion. “What day?”

“They day we watched Golden Girls and you almost said something.”

“Oh…” Winston looked down at the hand still holding his wrist. “When I start talking, I never shut up, ya know? You only put up with me because you could pretend—”

“Don’t assume my motives!” Peter snapped and Winston jerked in surprise. “I was in the wrong that day. You have every right to be mad at me.”

“I could never be mad at you…” Winston mumbled.

“Then why didn’t you talk to me?”

“Because… because you were just the babysitter and I’m just the freak…”

“You’re not a freak,” Peter scolded.

Winston gave Peter a _look_ for that. There was plenty of reason why Peter could think of Winston as someone abnormal. There were likely many people who would mock Winston for his pastimes. Peter was not one of those people.

“I don’t think—”

Two of the dogs took that moment to start fighting. Peter quickly separated them and then forced one of the leashes into Winston’s hand who stared at it almost incomprehensibly. Peter then pulled apart a few more potential troublemakers and handed those leashes to Winston as well.

“Why…” Winston stared at the dogs that were now surrounding him.

“Because I still have to walk them and you’re going to help. I’m not done talking to you yet.”

There was a long pause as Winston seemed to mull that over. He looked over at Peter’s set of dogs. “I like corgis.”

“Hell, no. She’s my best behaved dog. Here, you can have Beast.” Peter handed over the leash to a very excitable and constantly spinning toy pomeranian. “He’s nice.”

“Are you sure about this?” Winston asked. His grip tightened on the leashes as if he was physically arguing with his own verbal insecurities.

“Winston…” Peter waited until he could gain eye contact. “I’m not bothered by it. I want to talk, but that’s still up to you. If you don’t want to then say so.”

“Wade.”

“What?”

“Winston is my middle name. My name is Wade… Wade Wilson.”

Peter smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Wade. My name is Peter Parker.”

Wade huffed out a laugh. “So… What now?”

“Now we walk!” Peter got everyone moving back towards the official path and back on route.

To keep things easy between them, Peter kept his questions light at first. General inquiries people normally asked one another like where they were from, what they did for a living, what their hobbies were. Peter ended up learning a lot of surprising things about Wade.

Most significantly, was why Wade was rich. It seemed he’d been the recipient of an unfortunate accident involving a semitruck full of improperly sealed chemicals. Had Wade sued and taken it to the press, the company would have tanked. So Wade was offered a settlement of an obscene amount of money that he was paid yearly. All of his medical bills were included, and the CEO gave Wade his own personal NYC penthouse as part of the payout.

“He had three other homes, so I didn’t feel guilty about it.” Wade shrugged. “But no amount of laser treatments could fix what I look like now. Thus the drinking.”

“Are you drinking now?”

Wade guiltily looked away. “Not as much as I used to…”

“Wade!” Peter scolded and he belatedly realized it was the same tone of voice he used to scold his dogs. He would have apologized had it not looked so effective on Wade. “Is that why you’re so bundled up right now? So you can hide your skin?”

“Nobody wants to see this…” Wade hitched his scarf up a little higher on his face. “I should put my sunglasses back on.”

“No! Don’t. I like seeing your eyes when we talk.”

Wade looked over in surprise and Peter convinced himself it was the chill air turning his cheeks red. “Oh…” Wade swallowed. “O-okay.”

“I don’t know if it means anything coming from me, but I think you look amazing.”

Wade turned beet red and stared fixedly at the dogs running around him. “Um…” He coughed. “It means a lot, actually…”

Peter grinned. “Good.”

They were distracted from their conversation when Sir Pompadour spotted a squirrel and alerted all the other dogs to its presence. Peter and Wade had to focus on getting them to keep walking as the squirrel ran in circles around a tree trunk and chittered back, just to be a taunting asshole. That sort of distraction happened multiple times afterwards for various reasons, but it was a lot less frustrating and a lot more fun with Wade around. They found themselves laughing a lot, especially when Wade stuffed one of the tiny dogs up under his arm when it wouldn’t cooperate and strutted away like a posh model.

Wade was just as much of a ball of energy as Winston always was, and Peter loved it. The new side of Wade that Peter was learning left him regretting how much they’d missed out on in the past. But it also left him looking forward to getting to know Wade better in the future.

Peter dragged Wade along to drop off all the dogs after their walk. Wade looked a little put out when they said farewell to the last pupper, but Peter had no intention of letting things end there. They were standing in front of the last apartment building when Wade shuffled his feet and looked ready to start saying goodbye, but Peter took hold of Wade’s sleeve. The large man seemed to stop breathing for a moment.

“Hey…” Peter smiled. “Can we go get dinner or something?”

Wade’s eyes rounded. “You want to get dinner? With me?”

“Well… yeah.”

“Why?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “What do you mean, why? Do you not want to?”

“I want to!” Wade was a little loud in his overzealousness to contradict that thought.

“Then why are you arguing?”

“‘Cause I’m…”

“Insecure?” Peter offered, knowing that Wade was a step away from insulting himself again.

“We can go with that.”

Peter smirked and tugged at Wade’s sleeve. “C’mon.”

The walk was nice and dinner was light, but the conversation was strained. The question loomed between them, but Peter didn’t want to push things too fast, afraid that Wade would bolt. Peter had sat on his curiosity for a long time, a little while more wouldn’t kill him. It seemed Wade wasn’t nearly so patient.

They were sitting in the corner of a cafe at a small two seater booth. Wade had lifted up his drink halfway to his mouth when he abruptly set it back down and blurted, “Well, I’ve always been kinky.”

Since they had been in the middle of a conversation about video games, it took Peter a moment to change directions. “Oh. Sure.”

“But the dog thing was new. I hadn’t really _committed_ to something like that before. It started out as only an hour or two, but it started getting longer and longer.”

“So you just decided that you liked it?”

“It wasn’t really…” Wade toyed with his glass, spinning it restlessly on the table. “It stopped being about _playtime_ and became more about… escape.”

“You didn’t have to worry about anything,” Peter guessed.

“Yeah. As a pet, you just have to exist. There was nothing complicated about it. I could forget everything and allow myself to actually _enjoy_ things again. A dog doesn’t worry about whether he’s doing something weird, or if it was the wrong thing to say, or if it was the wrong thing to do. Dogs don’t worry about what they look like…” Wade rubbed at the back of his neck. “A dog can assume everyone likes them until proven otherwise instead of the other way around.”

A soft smile pulled at Peter’s lips. “That sounds nice.”

“It sounds weird,” Wade mumbled and took another sip of his drink.

“No, it sounds like it worked. If you found something to help you enjoy life again, then why is that a bad thing? Just because it’s not as common? You’re not hurting anyone.”

“ _You_ were dragged into it,” Wade argued.

“I made a conscious and well informed decision.”

“You’re a literal dog walker, Peter.” Wade frowned. “It was one of the reasons me and Nate fought. I thought he’d met you through the kink community. I had no idea he put out a literal dog walking ad!”

“But it wasn’t really about sex, was it?” Peter asked.

“Sex and kink don’t always go hand in hand—”

“I know that. I’m just saying that yeah, maybe Nathan’s methods were a little misguided, but he wanted to prove to you that an average person wouldn’t dislike you, no matter the unusual circumstances.”

“You’re not the average person,” Wade said.

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? Then what am I?”

“A cinnamon roll, too pure for this world.”

Peter threw his napkin at Wade’s face. “I am not _pure_.”

Wade laughed. “You’re so offended.”

“I thought about it, ya know.” Peter propped his head in his hand as he looked out the window, refusing to meet Wade’s eyes for that statement.

“Thought about what?”

“About things I only wanted to do to _Winston_.”

There was a long moment of silence and then an audible gulp from Wade. “Can I have an example?”

“Maybe.”

“What hurdles must I jump in order to receive this information?”

Peter looked back at Wade and studied the fear, curiosity, hope, and lust in those blue eyes. “Can I see you again?”

“Do you want to?”

“Everyday.”

Pink bloomed across Wade’s cheeks. “Okay…”

Peter smiled and looked down at his drink as he stirred his straw around the melting ice. “Good boy.”

 

~*~

 

Peter rocked back and forth on his feet in the elevator while Wade fidgeted with his hoodie. They both gave a polite smile to one of the other people living in the building as they exited onto their floor. The doors closed and the elevator continued its unhurried journey to the top of the highrise.

It had been about two weeks since Peter and Wade had started hanging out on a daily basis. Wade always went to help Peter walk the dogs and they usually did dinner afterwards. On the weekends, they would end up going someplace on some kind of date. Wade still seemed baffled that Peter wanted to stick around, but Peter was enjoying the quick pace they were going.

“You know,” Wade casually said as he stared at the blinking numbers on digital display. “I’ve always really liked cliches.”

Peter didn’t wait on any further hints and just shoved Wade against the wall and crashed their lips together. Peter loved cliches, too. Making out in an empty elevator was high on the list. He felt like a honry teenager again, with their hands frantically running all over each other and their lips desperately trying to find the right rhythm.

Their desire for each other had apparently been boiling under the surface for quite some time. Now that they had the opportunity to explore that, they could barely keep themselves contained. Touching Wade, being touched _by_ Wade, it was like scratching an itch at long last.

It was also really fucking sexy.

“Peter, Peter, Peter,” Wade whined, his voice breathless as he spoke against Peter’s lips. Taking two handfuls of Peter’s ass, Wade pressed them closer together.

“You’re so good for me,” Peter said, slipping his hands up under Wade’s clothing to run fingers along the textured skin of Wade’s back. “Such a good boy.”

Wade whined and rubbed himself up against Peter’s crotch. Peter couldn’t say why that animalistic desire turned him on so much, or why Wade reacting to being called a good boy just _did_ things to Peter. It didn’t matter. Peter wasn’t going to question it. He was just going to enjoy it.

The elevator dinged and they sprung apart. A busy looking old man stepped on and punched a button as Peter and Wade did their best to awkwardly hide their raging erections. Thankfully, they were the next stop and were able to escape into the safety of Wade’s home.

They laughed as they stumbled into the penthouse, Wade kissing and nipping at Peter’s neck impatiently. Peter looked around the place, wanting to see if anything was different since last being there. Well, he didn’t have to look hard. He pushed Wade away with a stunned gasp.

“Wade!”

Immediately, Wade looked like a kicked puppy. “I meant to clean up more, but I lost track of time…”

“This place is a mess!” Peter turned in a slow circle, gaping at how disorganized everything was and how much fast food trash had been haphazardly kicked into the corners. “You have the money for a _maid_ , at least!”

“But I’d have to—” Wade cut himself off, but Peter knew what he’d been about to say. _But I’d have to meet them first._ Wade didn’t do well with meeting new people.

“ _Wade_ ,” Peter whispered, still stunned at the transformation from the previously pristine penthouse. He just couldn’t get over it.

“I’m bad at organizing my thoughts! Or doing things! Or stuff!” Wade sat right on the floor, crossed his arms, and pouted.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “So you’re saying you need guidance?”

“That makes me sound like a kid.”

That was just _begging_ for Peter to tell Wade he was acting like one. Instead, he said, “Or do you need an owner?”

Wade went stiff. Carefully, he looked up with eyes that seemed to be apprehensive and hopeful at the same time. “What are you suggesting?”

Peter dropped down into a squat so that he was mostly eye level with Wade. “I’m not suggesting anything. It was a question.”

“ _Okay_ , then do you know what you’re asking?”

“Yes.” Peter was well aware and he’d been thinking about it for a while. He had wanted to wait to bring it up until things felt more stable between them, but it seemed Wade was sorely lacking in stability in his daily life.

“Peter… I don’t want you to say these things just because you think you should.”

Peter brushed his fingers along Wade’s cheek. “And I don’t want you to hide parts of yourself from me just because you think I’m going to run away.” Peter offered a reassuring smile. “Tell me what you want.”

Wade closed his eyes and leaned into Peter’s hand. “I want my mind to shut up and stop running in circles. I just want things to be simple and I don’t want to have to question everything.” It was a deep confession and emotion wavered in his voice while speaking it. He didn’t seem to do well being left to his own devices.

“And what helps to calm your mind?” Peter asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted Wade to say it.

Wade stuck out his bottom lip in an elaborate pout. “ _Peter_ ,” he whined.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want…” Wade took a deep breath and whispered, “To be a good boy.”

Peter slid his fingers back behind Wade’s ear and ran them along the skin like he had long ago to Winston. Wade’s eyes shone with contained excitement as he looked up at an approving Peter. “Do you still have a collar?”

Wade nodded rapid fire.

“Show me.”

Wade scrambled to his feet and led the way to the master bedroom. It was also a mess, with the bed an unmade tangle of sheets and a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. Wade walked over to the dresser, the top of which was covered in clutter. He opened one of the top drawers to reveal a collection of various collars in a haphazard pile. The one he’d worn previously for Nathan wasn’t among them.

Peter hummed as he looked through them all. They ranged from nylon to leather to various metals. Every time he picked one up, Wade would quiver with excitement. Peter couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips as he watched Wade desperately try to keep still and not say anything over Peter’s lengthy decision making process.

At last, Peter pulled out a thick nylon collar that felt smooth in his hands, so it wouldn’t overly irritate the skin. Then he reached back into the pile and pulled out an intricate chainmail collar that was light but sturdy. He set them both on a clear spot on top of the dresser.

Peter pointed at the nylon collar. “For Winston.” He then pointed at the chainmail collar. “For Wade.”

Wade sucked in a breath and stared at the choices like Peter had done something profound.

“Is that okay with you?” Peter asked.

“Yes… But why the difference?”

Peter could tell by Wade’s voice that he was seeking reassurance and clarity to Peter’s decision, not arguing the choice. “Because I want Winston to have fun and not have to worry about things. I want to be able to _communicate_ with Wade, though.” Peter leaned his hip against the dresser and smirked. “Also, it’s _Wade_ I want to fuck.”

Wade shivered and looked at Peter with lust filled eyes. “Okay.”

Picking up the chainmail collar, Peter let it slide across Wade’s skin as he brought it into place and latched it on. Wade’s eyes were locked on Peter the entire time, breath coming in short bursts. Peter ran his fingers along cool metal, settling it into place.

“Does that feel okay?”

Wade opened his mouth but cut himself off at the first bit of noise. He seemed unsure of himself after living so long under the rule that he shouldn’t speak while collared.

“How about this? I’ll give you a set amount of things that you can say at any time, but if I ask you a question directly, I want you to answer it.”

Wade nodded, his face showing how excited he was over that compromise. Peter smiled at it.

“So you can say the following words: yes, no, please, more, wait, stop, hungry, thirsty, help, and… Master.”

All the breath left Wade in a rush and his pants bulged with his erection. Peter grinned and ran his hands up under Wade’s shirt and across the slick scarred skin. “Do you like that?” Peter asked.

“Yes,” Wade breathed in return.

“Good. Are you ready for your first instructions?”

“Yes.” Wade’s eyes drooped, his pupils blown wide.

Peter leaned in and left a trail of nips along Wade’s jaw and neck, waiting until the man was trembling and tugging at Peter’s shirt. Wade was so unsure of what he could and couldn’t do just yet. He was desperate for Peter’s orders. That sent a thrill through Peter as he pressed his lips to Wade’s ear.

“Your first task…” Peter’s breath was hot against Wade’s skin. A sadistic side of Peter he didn’t even know he had rose inside of him. “Is so clean this damn room.”

Wade jerked like he’d been slapped as Peter stepped back with a charming smile. “What?” Wade asked, stunned.

Peter waggled his finger in the air. “Ah! Ah! That is not an approved word.”

Wade’s mouth worked open and closed as his mind raced over the words he’d been given and finally discovered his dilemma. With the world’s biggest pout, Wade whined, “Master, please.”

Hearing himself be called “Master” sent a thrill through Peter, but he shoved it down. It wasn’t just about playtime. It was about getting Wade out of the depression nest that he’d built for himself inside the penthouse.

“We can work on the other rooms later,” Peter reasoned. “Right now, I want the bedroom cleaned up. Don’t worry, I’ll help you. You start gathering up all the clothes and bring them to the laundry room. I’ll start organizing the clutter.”

Wade practically doubled over as he went limp with dejection. “Yes, Master…” he muttered and made a grand show of dragging his feet as he walked to the first pile of clothes.

Peter dropped a kiss on Wade’s temple. “Good boy,” he said, with all the praise he could muster. It had an effect. Wade perked up whether he wanted to or not and actually started working, desperate to hear Peter say it again.

It didn’t take all that long to get everything cleaned up. Certainly, a lot less time than Wade acted like it did. He was practically bouncing with the need to do something after they had finished. Peter had kept up a constant stream of praises every time Wade completed a task and it left him swimming in and out of headspace.

Peter made note of that. Praises he could do. He liked spoiling his partners and Wade obviously liked to be spoiled. It worked out. Wade also liked being told what to do. Peter rather enjoyed that part as well.

“Take off your clothes.” Peter barely finished speaking the order before Wade was sending his clothes flying everywhere. Peter had to bite his cheek to stop from laughing and keep his face stern. “We just cleaned up and you’re making a mess. How naughty.”

Wade whimpered and immediately chased the clothes down to pick them up and throw them in the laundry basket. Once finished, he walked over to Peter and dropped to his knees without being asked, bowing his head and leaning forward enough to rest against Peter’s legs. Peter indulgently ran his hand over Wade’s head.

“Such a good boy,” Peter murmured. He watched the muscles ripple down Wade’s back after hearing those words. “Tell me what you want.”

Wade whined, but Peter didn’t relent. Being a puppy wasn’t just about an escape for Wade, it was about staying hidden. He could talk a lot, but he rarely talked about the things that were important. His fears, his doubts, his desires, those were all things he felt the need to stay quiet about. Peter planned to change that, little by little.

“Wade…” Peter kept his voice soft and patient. “Tell me what you want.”

“I…”

“Hm?”

“I want to be good.”

Peter smiled and ran his fingers in circles on the back of Wade’s neck. They both knew that was a cop out of an answer, but Peter had an idea. “Then let’s see how good you can be. Go lay down on the bed. On your back.”

Wade jumped to comply and hurried to the bed. Peter waiting until Wade was settled before he pulled off his jeans, staying only in his t-shirt and boxers to allow for better movement. He walked over and trailed his fingers down Wade’s skin in lazy patterns. Wade twitched and tried to push further into Peter’s touch.

“Stay still,” Peter ordered. “Be good and don’t move until you’re told.”

Peter watched the realization dawn on Wade’s face and smirked at it. Since Wade refused to say what he wanted, Peter was going to make things difficult. It wasn’t going to be a punishment so much as a lesson learned.

Crawling up onto the bed, Peter straddled Wade’s hips and used both hands to trace along every scar he could find. His touch was light or firm in varying degrees. He used the tips of his fingers, the pads, his nails, his palms, and everything in between. It was a slow and meticulous exploration of Wade’s body starting from the chest outward, leaving no bit of skin unexplored.

Wade looked at first ashamed and uncomfortable, but soon moved into silently pleading for more. Peter kept at it, having all the patience in the world to touch Wade as long as needed. After all, Peter had been thinking about it for a long time and was just now able to follow through. He was making up for lost time.

“Please,” Wade whispered, his body trembling with the urge to move.

“Please what?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wade yet again refused to answer and just closed his eyes as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Accepting the challenge, Peter bent over and started running his lips and tongue along the patterns of scars. Wade flinched and whined, his fingers digging into the sheets below him. Peter ran soothing hands over Wade’s until they relaxed.

Peter watched Wade’s face as he ran his teeth along the skin of Wade’s stomach. The look of tortured bliss was a lovey sight to see. Wade started breathing faster and his muscles quivered. Peter slid further down and began licking and nipping his way along Wade’s hips.

“Nngh!”

“Stay still,” Peter murmured into Wade’s skin. The man moaned in response.

Peter licked his way down the crease at the top of Wade’s thigh and then bit into the flesh below it. Wade quivered as he valiantly tried to stay still. Peter kept his hands and lips moving, working over as much skin as he possibly could. He wanted every inch of Wade to know how much Peter enjoyed giving it attention.

Wade’s erection was rock hard and begging for attention, but Peter avoided it, concentrating instead on everything around it. It caused Wade to start whining softly in the back of his throat as his cock bounced randomly with need. Peter waited a little longer, until Wade was truly desperate, before moving up and bringing his lips so close to where Wade wanted attention, but not yet touching.

“Tell me what you want.”

Wade let out a strangled guttural noise and dug his head back into the mattress. “Please!”

“You’ve been a very good boy staying still for me.” Peter watched as Wade whined and panted in response. A dribble of precum pearled at the tip of his cock. Peter smiled at it. “Now you need to be a good boy by telling me what you want.”

Wade’s jaw clenched and unclenched as he fought some internal battle. Peter waited it out, blowing cool air along the skin of Wade’s crotch and watching the man shiver in response. At last, Wade seemed to let go and sink further into the mattress in defeat.

“I want to feel your mouth around my cock,” Wade whispered, voice strained.

“Very good! Such a good boy!” Peter wasted no more time and presented his mouth as a reward, sinking down onto Wade’s dick and suckling on it with gusto.

“AH!” Wade’s hands fisted into the sheets and his hips twitched in a way that showed he was struggling not to thrust. Peter hummed his approval which ripped a choking noise from Wade’s throat.

Peter put everything he had into his tongue, letting it move around in all the ways he personally liked best, and it seemed Wade felt the same. Peter also kept his hands moving, wanting to make sure Wade’s body felt as worshiped as Peter could manage. Wade could use a good dose of pure affection.

“Please! More!” Wade whined. He was gasping for breath and choking on moans. His cock was throbbing inside Peter’s mouth.

Peter grinned. Wade was asking permission to cum. How polite. That should be rewarded. Pulling back off of Wade’s twitching cock for only a moment, he said, “Good boy. You can cum.” Afterwards he started working Wade over with both mouth and hand to help out.

Wade seemed surprised that Peter was willing to allow Wade’s release to enter his mouth. Or perhaps Wade was afraid Peter would pull away at the last moment. Peter wasn’t so cruel. He had full intentions of taking what Wade had to give, and to prove that point, Peter hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head.

The noises coming out of Wade were beautiful — clipped moans, strangled grunts, harsh breaths. He was trying so hard to keep himself contained but was unable to. It felt like Peter had won some unspoken competition between them. It left him feeling rather heady from it.

Peter’s own erection bulged against his boxers, but he ignored it. There was time enough for that later. Right then, it was all about Wade and Peter would have it no other way. He wanted to offer as much pleasure as he could for as long as he could. He wanted to watch Wade fall apart under Peter’s gentle attention.

Wade sucked in a breath and stopped breathing. Peter made a note of that being Wade’s tell as bitter salty liquid filled his mouth. He didn’t swallow and he didn’t slow down, just taking in as much as he could while still giving pleasure. When Wade was finally spent, Peter carefully slid his lips away, keeping a seal long enough to make sure not a drop was spilled.

Moving up the bed, Peter took hold of Wade’s face and pressed their lips together. Wade opened his mouth automatically and made a small noise of surprise as his own release was fed to him. Peter swirled their tongues together in the mess. It wasn’t the best tasting thing in the world, but it didn’t matter. It was what Wade tasted like and Peter appreciated it for what it was.

Wade whined as the combination of cum and spit slid down to the back of his throat. He swallowed, obediently taking whatever Peter was giving. When Peter at last pulled back, Wade followed, licking up bits that had spilled past Peter’s lips and dripped down his chin. Peter smiled at that and ran the backs of his fingers over Wade’s temple.

“So good for me,” Peter whispered.

Wade dropped his head back to the bed and stared at Peter with hazy eyes, still riding a high after everything Peter had done. Of course, Peter wasn’t finished with Wade, yet.

“Are you ready to take mine?” Peter asked.

Wade nodded, eagerness and arousal filling his eyes.

“Would you like me to fuck you?”

“Yes, please,” Wade breathed. “Master.”

Peter grinned at that before pulling back and sliding off the bed so he could ditch his own clothes and grab the lube. “Get on all fours and present.”

There was a sharp intake of breath at that statement, but Wade wasted no time in doing as told, pressing his chest to the mattress and arching his low back so that his ass was high in the air and ready to be taken. Peter ran a hand over the well defined glutes with appreciation.

Climbing back onto the bed, Peter diligently set to work. Wade seemed to find it easy to relax and Peter was able to slip inside without trouble. Since they were not completely used to one another yet, Peter felt safer making sure things were well stretched and lubed prior to anything more happening. Wade didn’t seem to mind the meticulous fingering, however. Peter made note of that as well.

By the time Peter had a condom on, was lubed up, and pressing up against Wade’s entrance, the large was was whining almost constantly. It was kind of cute how Wade would shy away from words and revert to just easy animalistic noises to get his point across. Peter rubbed a soothing hand along Wade’s low back.

“Shhh, don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you.” Peter pressed against the ring of muscle and slipped inside. Wade huffed in relief before twitching his hips ever so slightly, as if trying to encourage Peter to keep going. “Calm down, I’m not going to stop. You just need to be a little patient.”

Wade whined in protest as Peter ever so slowly slid further inside. Abruptly remembering his limited word use, Wade started begging. “Please, please, please, more. Please, more. Please?”

Peter smirked as he sank inside of Wade completely and began to grind his hips against Wade’s plump ass. “You feel amazing inside,” Peter said, voice full of earnest praise. “So soft and warm and pliant… I could stay like this for a while.”

It seemed that Wade couldn’t tell if he hated Peter’s threat or loved Peter’s compliments, or vice versa. Peter ran his hands over Wade’s back, giving it the attention he hadn’t been able to earlier. Wade shivered and huffed, his fingers clawing at the sheets.

Smiling, Peter slowly pulled back and then pressed in once more in a smooth glide. He paused and then did it again, watching how Wade enjoyed it, but also how it tortured him with not enough. Peter kept that pace until Wade made a helpless noise and started begging again.

Peter ran his hand up Wade’s spine and wrapped it around the base of Wade’s neck. He leaned forward and put his weight onto his arm, keeping Wade pinned in place. Wade moaned and wiggled a little under Peter, enjoying the dominating move. Peter was getting a bit of a high from it as well.

“Alright, I’ll give you what you want.”

Not waiting for Wade to form a coherent response, Peter set up a fast and heavy pace, slamming into Wade hard enough to see him shake with it. Wade’s mouth opened and his eyes rolled back in his head. He choked on moans and grunts, his chest heaving for air as Peter plowed into him.

It took everything Peter had to not blow his load right then and there. He’d been so desperate for so long to put Wade in that exact position, that he found it hard to hold himself back, which was why he’d taken things so slow at first. It was by far better than Peter’s imagination. As he had thought to himself before, Wade had a face made for porn.

Peter reached under Wade with the intent to tease, but found him rock hard and leaking already. Wade must have been pent up. Peter could work with that. He wrapped his fist around Wade’s cock and focused on jerking the man off. Peter kept his mind on his hand and his burning abs to try and stave off his own orgasm as long as possible.

It was difficult since Wade’s insides started squeezing Peter in response. Wade panted and moaned and his body rocked along with Peter’s thrusts, bringing them together in a loud slap of skin. It was all a little overwhelming and Peter was enjoying himself far too much.

The feeling of warm and tight squeezing him kept flooding his mind. His belly was tight with need and his skin warm and sweating with arousal and exertion. The sharp point at the edge of orgasm raced down his spine and he clenched his teeth, trying to wait for the feel of wetness on his hand before letting go.

Wade started trembling and he no longer tried to choke off the sounds he was making. Peter listened for Wade’s breath, noting that he was taking bigger and faster gulps of air. He was almost there. Peter was confident he could wring another orgasm out of the man.

“Wade.” Peter did his best to put as much of an authoritative command into his voice as possible, but it still came out strained with desire. “ _Cum_.”

Just like that, Wade stopped breathing and his body tensed. A moment later Peter’s hand was covered in warm and sticky. Knowing that just being ordered to cum had immediately sent Wade tumbling over the edge did Peter in. He bent forward with a guttural noise and came hard, his hips going erratic as he chased after his orgasm.

Once they were both spent, they took a moment to catch their breath with Peter still unmoving inside of Wade. He was softening and the condom would start leaking soon, but it felt so nice in the afterglow that he didn’t want to leave Wade just yet. Peter slid his hand off Wade’s neck and down over his spine.

Trailing his hand up and down Wade’s back Peter started babbling praises. “You were so good. Such a good boy for me. You felt amazing and you did exactly as you were told. I’m so proud of you.”

Wade shivered and whined like the praise was too much to handle, but he didn’t want it to stop. “Master…” he murmured into the mattress.

The sound of the word left Peter tingling all over and his eyelid drooped with pleasure. “My good boy.”

Peter cleaned them both up with dedicated care. Wade went from meek and loopy to happy and preening under the attention. It was cute and Peter couldn’t help chuckling at it. Once the mess was cleared away, Peter pulled them both under the covers and snuggled them close together.

Wade shoved his head under Peter’s chin and sniffed at his neck. “Mmmmm…”

“Do I smell good?”

“Yes.”

Peter laughed, knowing he smelled like sweat, but not arguing the point. He ran his fingers in small patterns where they rested against Wade’s skin. “Do you want the collar off?”

“No,” Wade grumbled and burrowed further into Peter’s body.

“Alright, okay.” Peter grinned. “No need to pout.” He dropped a kiss on top of Wade’s head. “How about we take a nap and then find some dinner?”

Wade made an agreeable noise in response to that. Peter closed his eyes and found his mind drifting almost immediately. Being surrounded by Wade and offering him so much affection had left Peter in an amazingly content mood. Everything felt so right between them.

Things were definitely going to work out. Peter was glad he had responded to that ad so long ago. Winston was the best client he’d ever taken on. If only he knew back then how lucky he would end up.

With a smile on his face, Peter drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this is a one shot, there's a rather naughty scene I also wanted to write and will likely add as a second chapter later. If you would like this to end at fluffiness, then stay here. If not, see you next chapter. XD
> 
> I have fanart!!!! From the lovely [Spaz](https://spazkittyx3.tumblr.com/post/168382242298/dec-doodle-challenge-day-6-animals-doubling-as)!
> 
> (I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.)


	2. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra chapter of fluffy smut. Enjoy.

After work, Peter headed over to Wade’s with an overnight bag and a surprise. It was Wade’s birthday tomorrow, and they planned to spend the whole day together. Peter was really looking forward to it, and he wanted to indulge his boyfriend in every way he possibly could.

When he arrived at the penthouse, it was to find Winston greeting him at the door with collar, ears, and tail plug in place. That hadn’t been planned and usually Wade would text Peter before going full puppy mode so Peter was prepared. Only when Wade was feeling insecure about something did such surprises happen so that he could avoid talking about it.

Still, it was Wade’s birthday soon and Peter didn’t want to scold, so he decided to indulge instead. “Heeey, Winston! I’m so excited to see you!”

“Arf!” Winston spun in circles with excitement, wanting nothing more than Peter’s happy tone of voice.

Peter set his bag down and dropped to his knees to give Winston loads of pets, kisses, and affection. Whatever had Wade so worked up, Peter wanted to wash it away. If that meant holding off on his surprise and playing with Winston, then he was more than happy to do so.

“You wanna go outside?”

Winston became even more excited, his butt wiggling up a fever. Peter grinned and went to go get Winston’s leash. “Alright! Let’s go!”

Though Peter expected Winston to wear out eventually, that didn’t end up happening. He was as excitable and content as Peter had ever seen him. Lately, Wade only stayed in puppy mode for a few hours, but he seemed determined to go full devoted doggo as long as he could today. Peter bit his tongue on the questions he wanted to ask and reminded himself that it was Wade’s birthday tomorrow.

Speaking of. “You know,” Peter crooned. “I got you a present as well.”

Winston tilted his head at the tone of voice. He moved forward and sniffed at Peter’s pockets. It made Peter laugh, and he stood up from the bench to stretch and grab the leash. Winston immediately backed away, not wanting to go back inside just yet.

“Aww, don’t be that way. C’mon, you’ll like your treat.”

At the word “treat,” Winston perked up. A little more coaxing and Peter managed to get the leash back on and take them back inside the house. Winston kept headbutting Peter with eagerness. Nothing seemed to be slowing the puppy down, not today.

“Okay, okay!” Peter grinned as he ran back over to his bag. He pulled out a ziplock bag and shook it over Winston’s head.

Winston whined and barked at it, spinning while crouched on his knees, his fists pawing at the air. Peter laughed as he made his way over to the kitchen and grabbed a food mat to set down on the floor. Winston pranced with anticipation.

“Sit!”

Winston’s butt him the floor with an audible thud. Peter grinned as he pulled one of the treats from the bag and set it on the mat. It was a rice krispie treat shaped like a dog bone and dipped in colored chocolate that was sprinkled with edible glitter. It was everything Wade loved, and thus Winston would enjoy it too.

As evidence of that, Winston squirmed with barely contained excitement as he eyed the treat, fighting with his body to obey the command and stay a good boy. Peter watched that for a bit, enjoying how much Winston wanted both, before relenting.

“Okay!”

Winston was on the bone in a heartbeat, his fists holding it down as he tore off pieces of it and loudly chewed on the crunchy bits. Peter propped his chin in his hands, elbows on the countertop, as he watched Winston enjoy his treat. It never stopped being cute to see such simplistic joy, and Peter felt warm just watching it.

Peter’s mind drifted a little and he squirmed, his body reminding him that he’d come prepared for a different kind of play. He pushed the thoughts away. There was time for such things later. For now, he could just relax with Winston. Besides, a little delay never hurt anyone.

The afternoon bled into night as Winston pranced through the house, got into random things, and cuddled with Peter on the couch. The patience Peter had started with began to wane. He figured that perhaps Winston would switch headspaces if he teased a little. So Peter started purposefully letting his fingers trail to all the little spots that made Wade squirm.

Sure enough, Wade went from relaxed belly rubs, to heavier breathing when Peter’s fingers trailed across his hip bones. When Peter’s fingers danced their way higher and along the sensitive area of Wade’s neck, the large man shivered. Wade’s cock started to twitch a little with interest. Peter was feeling pretty proud of himself.

And then, just like that, Wade rolled off the couch and crawled away. Peter gaped at the retreating butt plug as it wagged its way out of the room. For a moment, Peter allowed himself to pout over it. He’d been flat out rejected. It stung a little.

After taking a calming breath, Peter reminded himself that Wade was having anxiety. Maybe it was a little rude for Peter to push sex in such a situation. It didn’t matter how horny Peter was, Wade’s emotional state should come first. Not to mention, there was a _birthday_ tomorrow.

Feeling guilty, Peter pulled himself up off the couch to go follow Winston and see if he could coax Wade out for a chat. Such thoughts abruptly derailed when he entered the bedroom to find Winston humping a pillow with vigour. Peter’s horniness came back with a vengeance.

The pillow was bunched up and shoved against Wade’s hips by his arms. His ass was pistoning away at it, muscles rippling under the skin. His back bunched and lengthened with his movements. A fine sheen of sweat was dampening the scarred skin. But most of all, Winston’s face was flushed red, his eyes fluttered, his lips parted, and his face contorted in unreserved bliss with a side of concentration.

Wade tended to be a bit shy in bed, afraid of making noises or pulling a face that he thought would make him look even uglier. Peter often told his boyfriend how wrong he was. As far as Peter was concerned, Wade was perfect. Even Wade’s goofy faces made Peter’s heart swell.

But this look of unreserved focus on sexual pleasure, little grunts and whines escaping Wade’s throat… Well, that had something _else_ swelling.

“Winston.”

Once Winston realized Peter was in the room, he immediately stopped. Though he didn’t back away from the pillow, his head dropped and his eyes grew wide and desperate. Peter hadn’t caught Winston humping things for a while, but every other time, he’d had to shoo Winston away and distract him. Winston was obviously expecting that to happen now.

Peter swallowed. “Are you… Do you need something?”

It was hard to voice what was going through his head when he’d barely allowed himself to think about it. Winston tilted his head at Peter, unsure of the calm reaction. His hips twitched, rubbing himself of the soft fabric of the pillowcase as if he was unable to stop himself. Peter’s eyes focused on that harder than he meant to.

“Um… Would you… like some help?”

Winston tilted his head the other way and whined, his hips thrusting shallowly before stopping again. Peter’s pants were tight and his skin was heating up already. Winston was still in puppy mode, still acting like a dog that didn’t understand and was just chasing after his instincts. And yet, that knowledge only seemed to excite Peter even more.

_I’m going to hell. Fuck it._

“You know, I have another surprise. I was going to give it to Wade, but…” Peter walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out the short leash they kept there. “Would you like another treat?”

Winston perked up at that and moved away from the pillow. He was easily distracted in puppy mode, but his cock still hung hard and heavy between his legs, the tip of it pink and wet. Peter gripped the leash a little tighter as he stepped forward to latch it onto Winston’s collar.

“Sit.”

Winston sat and Peter let the end of the leash fall to hang down the length of Winston’s chest. The handle swung lightly side to side and occasionally brushed the soft top of the still hard cock between Winston’s legs. It caused the man to twitch slightly with each movement, but he didn’t disobey the command and stayed still. That sent a bolt of arousal coursing through Peter.

“Stay.”

Peter started getting undressed. Winston whined a little and made curious little barks. Peter just repeated the command as he neatly folded all of his clothes and set them on the dresser. Naked, his hard cock was noticeable, and Winston’s eyes focused on it. Peter was practically buzzing with arousal.

Taking a deep breath, Peter turned around and bent over enough that the base of the butt plug could be seen. Winston blew out a huff of air and went abruptly silent. Peter reached back and toyed with the device a little.

“This is my present. Do you think Wade would like it?”

Winston whined, his breathing coming rapidly, his tongue lolling from his mouth. His hands jittered on the floor as he fought the need to run forward to sniff and investigate. Peter breathed a little harder himself as he ran his finger around the base of the plug.

“What about you, Winston? Would you enjoy this treat?”

There was a moment of silence. It was short, but Peter’s chest clenched at the sound of it, and he found the moment of time long enough to have multiple feelings of panic, regret, and anxiety. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all… But then Winston barked and whined and fidgeted more, desperate to surge forward to get his treat.

Peter might have moaned half with relief and half with arousal. Good thing only Winston was there to hear that.

“Alright, calm down. I’ll give you another treat.” Peter was a little breathless as he spoke. _Fuck, why am I so worked up over this?_

Carefully, Peter pulled on the based of the plug, feeling his muscles clamp and relax as they tried to keep it in. Eventually, it released its hold, allowed Peter to stretch around the thick base and slide it out. He’d purposefully chose one with girth.

The idea had been to surprise Wade with the fact that Peter was wearing it and have a quicky where they didn’t have to worry about Peter needing to relax and stretch. Peter rarely bottomed so it seemed like a good idea, something different that Wade might enjoy.

Well, now it was going to be enjoyed in a different way. Peter hoped this didn’t turn out to be a bad idea. Peter set the plug on the dresser and clenched around the feeling of lube leaking from his ass. He may have added quite a bit in there to help facilitate the quick and spontaneous point of the idea. Winston’s eyes couldn’t seem to pick between staring at the girth of the plug, or staring at the glistening lines trailing down Peter’s legs.

Pulling out a condom from the drawer, Peter knelt down in front of Winston who immediately tried to lurch forward. Peter placed a hand on Winston’s shoulder and pushed him back into place. “No. Stay.”

Winston whined and shook with the need to move, but he obeyed. Peter ripped open the condom packet and carefully set it in place on Winston’s dick. It took a lot of cooing and a continuous string of commands to keep Winston still during such a process, but they managed. They were both shaking a little by the time Peter was done.

“Good boy,” Peter said as he picked up the end of the leash once more. Winston’s butt shook side to side, his tail whipping around with his enthusiasm. “Now stay until I give you the command.”

Peter turned and placed himself on all fours before lowering his chest to the floor, leaving his ass high in the air. The leash trailed over his shoulder where he held it in a tight fist by his head. He spread his legs and took a deep breath in and out to get himself to relax.

“Okay, alright, it’s fine,” Peter whispered to himself. He took another deep breath. “Mount!”

It wasn’t a command Peter had used before, but that seemed to hardly matter. The combination of Peter’s ass in the air, the command, and the tug on the leash got the message across. Winston scrambled up on top of Peter, his arms wrapping around Peter’s torso in a tight and stabilizing grip as his hips already smacked uselessly against Peter’s ass.

Winston whined and yipped as he struggled to figure out how to work things out given his lack of dexterity in the situation. HIs cock poked and slid around in various places, but not the one place both of them wanted. Peter spoke in soothing tones as his other hand reached under himself and took a light grip on Winston’s searching cock. The larger man whined loudly at the touch.

With a little contortion and effort, Peter managed to guide the thick cock to his hole. Whatever restraint Winston might have once had was gone. He thrust in without care, but Peter had been prepared for that. He sucked in a sharp breath, but it didn’t hurt that much, just the slightest of stings from the sudden stretch. He easily compensated for it.

A good thing, too, because Winston didn’t pause. In a matter of seconds, he was pumping away with abandon. There was nothing focused about it, just pure animalistic desire of thrusting into a hole. Peter moaned and his back curled in on himself a little, pressing his cheek further into the hardwood floor.

Perhaps he shouldn’t be getting so much pleasure from being the bitch in the scenario, but he truly and utterly _was._ He could contemplate the meaning of that later, perhaps. In the meantime, he would do as Winston was doing and put everything from his mind in order to enjoy the simplicity of the now.

Peter’s hand moved up to grip his cock and start pumping himself. His hips squirmed as he worked himself on Wade’s pistoning dick, shifting with the movements to allow it to slide into him in the ways he liked best. His face felt so hot and his breath fogged the shiny hardwood as he allowed himself to ride the high of pleasure.

The grip on the leash tightened and tugged a little. Winston whined and panted, his arms squeezing tighter around Peter’s torso, his body heavy and slick with sweat from where they were pressed so close together. Peter started up a rambling series of praises.

“Good boy. So good. You feel so good. Yes. Just like that. So good for me.”

Winston was making all sorts of noises. Whines, short little ruffs, harsh exhales, heavy breaths, clipped growls, and the occasional all too human grunt. It washed over Peter in a pleasing wave. Wade rarely let himself go enough to be that loud. It was wonderful to hear how carefree he was in his enjoyment as Winston.

The heavy tightness in Peter’s abdomen began to build, suffusing him with warmth. He didn’t think he’d manage to cum first, however. He wasn’t as used to the overwhelming feeling of being fucked. It was too bright and intense. He would need to focus on it more. But he didn’t want to focus, he wanted to enjoy the experience for what it was.

Winston’s thrusts became more erratic and jerky. His arms twitched, squeezing tight enough to knock the breath from Peter. It was intense and animalistic and wonderful. Peter wouldn’t mind reveling in it for longer, but it made sense that things would go by quickly as they were focused only on that pure need of seeking release.

Peter moaned, his hand moving more insistently, wanting to cum, but knowing it was still too far off. Winston humed and grunted and then stopped breathing, his hips jerking randomly before pressing hard against Peter’s ass and grinding as he sucked in a deep gasp of air. Peter stilled, still desperate to cum, but also focused on Winston. He wasn’t sure what would happen next after an activity they’d never done before.

For a time, Winston just allowed himself to breathe steadily. His arms relaxed in their grip but stayed in place to keep him balanced. He didn’t move after, as unsure as Peter was what to do next. So Peter took responsibility and started handing out orders once more.

“Good boy. You were very good,” Peter cooed and Winston shivered and made a pleased noise. “I need you to _stay._ Can you be a good boy and _stay_?”

Winston made a noise that was half human, half puppy, but it sounded affirmative. So Peter carefully crawled forward, letting Winston’s softening dick slide out of him. Winston whimpered a little when it left Peter completely and hung between his legs. Peter dropped the leash and turned around, focusing on the condom.

“Good. Good. Now stay.” Peter slid off the condom, tied it up, and tossed it at the trashcan. Winston didn’t much care for the process, but he did well at staying still.

Peter ran his hand over the side of Winston’s scalp and neck with a smile. “You did so well. Such a good boy. Did you enjoy your treat?”

Winston moved forward and nuzzled his face into Peter’s neck. It was cute and Peter immediately pulled the man close, letting Winston lean his weight against Peter. They snuggled and Winston occasionally licked at Peter’s skin while Peter ran soothing hands over all of Wade. It was warm, cozy, and intimate, and though Peter’s hand found its way to his erection a few times, he was content to wait for a bit.

“Happy birthday,” Peter murmured happily.

And just like that, Winston was tense and silent. Peter blinked, confused at the reaction. He pulled back and cupped Wade’s face, trying to catch Wade’s downturned eyes, but they always skittered away.

“Wade… What’s wrong?”

There was a long stretch of silence and Peter was worried that Wade was going to clam up again and go back to being mute Winston. A few more moments and Wade almost opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. Peter peppered kisses all over Wade’s face.

“Please tell me.”

Wade heaved a great sigh and when he spoke, his voice sounded near to tears. “I missed your birthday.”

Peter blinked. His birthday had happened not long before they had met up again, so it wouldn’t be a concern for another year. However, Wade seemed to think that was something significant. “We weren’t even talking at that point, though.”

Even though Peter said it in a soothing tone, it only seemed to upset Wade more. His bottom lip trembled. “If I’d been brave enough to talk to you sooner… I could have taken you to dinner! I knew when your birthday was, but I was too scared, and now you’re doing all these nice things I don’t deserve, and I never got you anything—”

“Shhh,” Peter placed his fingers over Wade’s mouth and did his best not to laugh. That would only upset Wade. “You took the time you needed to be ready to talk to me. That’s perfectly fine. You gave me a belated birthday gift, you know? Just by coming up and showing me that you were okay.”

Wade pouted. “That’s so lame.”

Peter grinned. “No. It was amazing. Then the gifts kept on coming. We talked every day and then we started going out, and then I got a new puppy, and then we started having the _best_ sex ever.”

That caused Wade to almost huff out a laugh. He rolled his eyes. “Those were all gifts to _me_.”

“And this just now felt like more of a gift to me. So I guess we’re both being showered with presents.”

Wade looked up with wide and fascinated eyes. “Really?”

Peter blushed, which caused Wade to blush. “Well… Yeah. I’ve been… thinking about it… for a while.”

There was a touch of wonder in Wade’s eyes and he whispered, “Wow…”

Peter pulled a face at how over dramatic Wade was being. “Stop acting like I don’t enjoy these kinds of things. I _do._ I had a lot of fun!”

For whatever reason, that caused Wade’s gaze to snap down to Peter’s dick. Though it had been softening some during the conversation, it came back to attention in a matter of seconds under Wade’s intense gaze. Peter couldn’t help but squirm a little.

“I wanna give you something now, too,” Wade said in utter seriousness.

“But it’s _your_ birth—”

“Don’t worry. It’ll be a gift for me.”

Without any further delay, Peter was pushed down onto the floor and had Wade’s mouth wrapped around his cock in no time flat. Wade pushed two fingers inside of Peter as he worked with gusto. Peter gripped the smooth skin of Wade’s head and moaned. Peter came embarrassingly quickly.

Afterwards they had a late dinner and cuddled for hours. Peter allowed Wade to service him in various ways to help assuage the unnecessary guilt Wade was feeling. Peter also went over everything that made him happy and felt so special since they’d gotten together. By the end of the night, Wade was in a much better mood and Peter was feeling extremely content.

They may have gone at it a few more times before bed, which resulted in them sleeping in and missing Peter’s breakfast plan. Well, it didn’t matter, because what was important was doing whatever made them relaxed and happy. After all, it was their birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so sweet they gave me cavities.


	3. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another bonus chapter. Wooo! Up ahead: puppy mosh!
> 
> Featuring Magneto, HYDRA Bob, and Kraven the Hunter.

“Are you sure you still want to go in?” Peter asked, running his hands up and down Wade’s arms. Peter was fretting, but Wade looked about ready to throw up.

Wade nodded, rapid fire, but his face said he was having second thoughts. “It’ll be fun,” he wheezed.

“Yes. It’s supposed to be fun.” Peter squeezed Wade’s arms. “So if it isn’t for any reason, I want you to tell me.”

The couple had been dating for over two years now. Peter had even moved in with Wade after a lot of badgering and teary puppy eyes on Wade’s part. It had been an adjustment, but things were going well between them.

As much as Wade enjoyed being Winston, there were times when Peter could tell that Wade wanted more. Peter was aware that Nathan and Wade had done a variety of kinky things. Wade sometimes talked about it, but he seemed terrified that pushing Peter any further to the kink side would end up a breaking point.

So Peter started to research things on his own and found a local munch. A group of kinky minded people were getting together at a restaurant to eat lunch and talk — no pressure, no outfits, no toys, public setting, and good food. It seemed like the perfect place to make friends and help transition Peter into a community that he could ask questions in.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Wade to go. He sat at the end of the table in his hoodie and med mask for a solid thirty minutes of silence. Then, like a dam bursting, he wasn’t able to shut up. Peter felt like it had gone well.

After the third munch, they had made friends, and Peter discovered that a few people knew who Nathan was and thus fit the puzzle pieces about Wade. Peter had worried that it would cause drama, but everyone seemed pretty relaxed about it and happily mentioned that they had been eager to meet Wade for a while.

At that point, they were introduced to the pup players group of NYC. Apparently, there was quite the large community. Wade seemed to fit in even more with them during one of their meetups. Peter couldn’t stop smiling at how Wade was making friends with other pups.

Then it happened. They were invited to a puppy mosh. Peter had never heard of such a thing before, but Wade had. However, Wade had never been previously interested in going to one. It made sense. Wade was very self conscious about his appearance. But this time, Wade had friends that were going who were very excited about it. With Peter’s help, they had convinced Wade to go.

“It’s fine.” Wade took a deep breath and tried to physically shake the anxiety from his limbs. “I know a lot of people here. They’ve seen me before. It’ll be okay.”

“Exactly!” Peter smiled encouragingly.

They were on the outskirts of the city, which had been quite the trip, but worth it. One of the people in the group owned a house there and hosted parties and moshes. There was a big living room with all the furniture pushed to the walls and a big open space in the middle that had been set up with foam mats for the pups to play on.

Peter and Wade were in the guest bedroom so that Wade could get changed. There was no dress code. All pups were encouraged to wear whatever they felt most comfortable in, or what they usually wore when being a pup. For Wade, that meant nudity, but that was too much for him in a crowd of people.

After a long search, Peter had found a stretchy breathable shirt and shorts that fit tight to Wade’s skin, but was also soft enough to feel comfortable. They had tried it out a few times at home and Winston seemed to love it, rolling around on the floor so the fabric could pet his skin. Added to that was a tail that strapped on around the hips rather than a plug. Winston had seemed confused about it at first but adjusted.

Thus far, Wade had managed to take off his hoodie and regular shirt, but had frozen at that point. Peter pulled him down and left kiss after kiss on Wade’s lips until the man at last began to relax. Peter ran his thumbs over Wade’s cheeks and hummed, hoping to relax his boyfriend further.

A muffled bark echoed through the wall, catching Wade’s attention. Peter smiled. “They’re already playing. Do you want to go?”

Wade fretted at his bottom lips, looking conflicted. “Yes…”

“Nobody’s going to be upset if you have to stop. _Any_ time you need to leave, then we can. But I want you to have fun. Puppies like playing with other puppies, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve been wanting to play with other puppies for a while.”

Wade scuffed his foot against the floor as his hands fidgeted. “Yeah.”

“Do you still want to? It’s okay to change your mind.”

“I still want to…” Wade mumbled.

He was slowly going nonverbal, which was a sign that his pup wanted to come out. Peter took that as a good thing. “Then lets get your pants off. Clothes are stiff, aren’t they?”

Wade nodded, pawing at his pants. Peter grinned and unbuttoned Wade’s jeans, helping the man to take them off. Bit by bit, Peter walked them through undressing, putting on Winston’s special outfit, then the new tail, and lastly strapping on the puppy ears. By the time Peter pulled out Winston’s collar, Wade was halfway into headspace.

“Winston,” Peter cooed. “Sit. We need to put your collar on.”

Immediately, Wade’s large body dropped to the floor and fell into a perfect sit, holding his neck out for Peter. Once clicked in place, there were no more words, just a soft whine and a headbutt from Winston. Peter immediately praised Winston as much as he could, running fingers along Winston’s neck in a way that always worked to make Winston happy.

“Are you a good boy?” Peter asked.

Winston grinned as his tongue lolled from his mouth, his butt wiggling and setting the rubber tail into action. That was a really good sign. Wade might be bad with people, but Winston was desperate for social interaction. This would be good for him.

“You want to go play?”

Such words always excited Winston, and he pranced on his paws, eager to get to the action. Peter ran a hand over Winston’s head with a soft smile. He’d never get over how nice it was to see that look of carefree happiness on his boyfriend’s face.

“Remember, if you ever feel uncomfortable, just come and get me. You won’t get in trouble and I won’t be sad at all. Okay?”

Winston’s chipper mood dampened some as logic broke through the simplicity of pup headspace. He was about to go play. With other people. As a puppy. For the first time. It was rather intimidating.

“C’mon, let’s go!”

Peter opened the door and the sound of tumbling bodies and barks drifted down the hallway. Winston looked both excited and nervous. Still, he obediently followed after Peter who slowly led the way to the living room, giving Winston plenty of time to back out if he wanted to. Winston’s curiosity won out and they entered the living room at last.

They had been in the guest bedroom for so long that things had already gotten started. Peter had been pretty distracted over trying to reassure his boyfriend, so he hadn’t given much thought to anything but Winston’s needs. Now, though… He was abruptly reminded that this was his first puppy mosh as well.

There were five people on the mats, all running around each other and playing just like dogs would. There were a collection of large dog toys around them that they chewed on or played tug with. It wasn’t much different than what Peter usually saw at the dog park, except they were all humans.

Everyone had a different style when it came to how they presented themselves. One person just wore regular clothes with no ears, tail, or collar. Another person was in full leather with a tail like Winston’s and a full face mask in the shape of a dog’s snout. He even had on gloves with a padded paw shape to them. Another person wore makeup to create the puppy look along with a leather harness and tight black pants.

It was… certainly different. It took a long moment for it to occur to Peter that he was staring. Shaking himself, he looked down at Winston who was hiding behind his leg, watching everything with bright eyes. Peter placed a hand on Winston’s head. The puplooked up at Peter and then back at the scene in front of them with wide eyed focus.

“You want to go join them?”

Winston whined and shifted his weight from side to side. One of the other pups noticed and excitedly bounded over. Winston hunkered down, shy and unsure, trying to hide his entire bulk behind Peter’s legs. The other pup stopped a few feet away and ruffed in a friendly way.

“Look, Winston!” Peter kept his voice chipper and excited like he would with any dog. “That’s your friend from the munch!”

It had taken an embarrassingly long time for Peter to recognize Bob under the mask, but it had finally sunk in. Peter was relieved that Bob was there to help Winston transition into playtime. Winston’s head poked out and he sniffed, tilting his head at Bob.

Slowly, Winston shuffled his way out from behind Peter’s legs. Bob dropped his chest to the floor, butt stuck high in the air, and gave an excited woof. Winston all but trembled with the need to respond. Peter grinned and helped out, doing everything he could think of to get Winston so excited that he’d be unable to do anything else but play.

“Go get him!” Peter said, slapping his hands on his thighs for extra encouragement.

Winston whined and jumped forward, causing Bob to excitedly scamper around him. A few more times of that and Winston was darting forward onto the mats in order to chase after Bob. That caught the attention of the other pups, who immediately turned to greet the newcomer. Winston was shy in an instant, but Bob pressed up next to him for support and everyone else was super friendly.

Peter couldn’t help the internal cringe at watching a person sniff his boyfriends butt. To make matters worse, Winston immediately curled around and did the same thing. Peter sighed and let it go. At least they were having fun getting to know each other. That was all Peter could ask for.

Now that Wade was entrenched in a bunch of other pups, Peter was left standing awkwardly on the sidelines. He looked around to all the seating pushed against the wall for a familiar face. Eric caught Peter’s attention and waved him over. Peter skirted around the edge of the mats, keeping one eye on Winston, and made his way over to the empty seat on the couch.

“I’m glad to see he was able to relax enough to come out here.”

“Me, too.” Peter leaned back into the cushions with relief. “Being around people at the munch has helped him with his insecurities, but I’m really hoping this will help break him out of his shell even more.”

“This is a good group for that.” Eric pointed to a pup who was wearing a binder, shorts, tail, and little else. “My boy doesn’t like the bigger groups. Unfortunately, there can be a lot a discrimination in some leather groups. This mosh has been amazing for him to be able to just let go and not worry about his body.”

“Pah! Ignore those assholes that tell you he can’t join in,” someone on the other side of Eric said. The man leaned forward and nodded at Peter. “My name’s Sir Kraven. I haven’t been able to make it to many of the munches lately, so he haven’t met.”

“Peter. It’s nice to meet you.” Peter wasn’t sure how to interact with Sir Kraven. The man was dressed head to toe in black leather — boots, pants, vest, cuffs, and cap, bare chest exposed and covered in hair. He had a very large presence to him.

“You know, your pup had a good build to him. Nice posture. He’d do great on the show circuit.”

Eric waved his hand. “They’re new. Don’t overwhelm them too much.”

“New? Wasn’t that Nathan’s pup for a while? Nobody that Nathan knows is new to the scene.”

Peter fidgetted. “I wasn’t in the scene prior to meeting Winston. So everything is new to me. There’s… a show circuit for pups?”

“No,” Eric jumped in first. “He just calls it that.”

“They’re competitions. It’s the same thing.” Sir Kraven shrugged. “They’re just like dog shows.”

“Except for the ones where the pups have to make a speech,” Eric said. “Though that would be entertaining to see in a real dog show.” He smirked to himself at the mental image.

“Finding pups with good form is valuable,” Sir Kraven insisted. “Winston there has the chops for it.”

“I don’t think he’s ready for a bunch of people to be staring at him and assessing him.” Peter looked back over to the mats, eyeing Winston with worry.

Winston must have noticed because he abruptly pulled away from everyone and ran over to whine and butt his head against Peter’s leg. “Hey, it’s okay!” Peter cooed, running a hand over Winston’s neck. “We’re just talking. Everything’s fine.”

Unconvinced, Winston gave the others the stink eye and shuffled his body in order to make it clear that a person would have to go through him to get to Peter. Sir Kraven laughed, a loud, booming thing that caught the attention of a few other pups.

“Loyal, that one. I like him.”

The pup in the full leather doberman mask ran over to sit at Sir Kraven’s feet. It distracted the man into paying attention to his own pup so Peter could focus on Winston. Peter didn’t think Sir Kraven was a bad person, just a little overzealous about some things.

Winston rubbed his cheek on Peter’s knee. Peter grinned. “I saw you playing tug-of-war with Bob. Were you having fun?” That set Winston’s tail to wagging.

At the sound of his name, Bob barked and bounced on a squeaky toy, eyes focused on Winston, butt stuck high in the air. Winston was not known for his restraint. After a few moments of him almost vibrating with excitement, he launched himself at Bob, trying to tackle the other pup for possession of the toy.

Peter grinned at them. They were cute. He was really glad they had come. Winston was over the moon being able to play with other pups. He jumped around, postured, and fought over a variety of toys. They even tackled each other occasionally, playfully growling as they rolled around the mats.

Wade was notorious for hiding himself away from the world and that bled into Winston as well. Hopefully with all the encouraging socialization that both sides of him had recently, things would change. Wade wasn’t meant to be an antisocial person. He was meant to be out there making friends and having fun.

“You don’t have to answer, but I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned what you do for a living,” Eric said, trying to make casual conversation.

“Uh…” Peter chuckled nervously. “About that…”

Eric cocked his head to the side and raised one eyebrow. Sir Kraven looked over as well, his interest piqued.

“I’m a dog walker.”

Sir Kraven’s laughter boomed through the room.

 

~*~

 

“So did you have a good time?” Peter asked once they were at home and cuddled on the couch. He was running an extra soft bristle brush along Wade’s skin who was humming in contentment.

“Mmmdid,” Wade mumbled, still coming back into his words.

“Would you like to do it again?” Peter ran the brush over Wade’s stomach, watching the large man squirm in delight.

“Yes.”

Peter grinned wide before dropping a kiss onto Wade’s forehead. “I’m sure everyone will be excited to see you again.”

“Who was that guy you were talking to?” Wade’s voice held a pout to it.

“Sir Kraven? He was just another owner. He told me there were pup competitions.”

A smile tugged at Wade’s lips. “Yeah. You gotta stand in show poses and do tricks and stuff.”

“He said you’d be good at it.”

Wade wrinkled his nose. “They test your control by having someone dance around you with toys and treats to get you to break the stay command.” He shook his head. “I would fail.”

Peter laughed, happy and bright. That wasn’t the first thing he’d expected Wade to say. Knowing that Wade’s biggest concern was struggling to be obedient instead of his skin said a lot about how far they’d come. Peter leaned over and pressed kisses all over Wade’s face until the man was preening over the affection.

“I’m glad you want to be such a good boy for me,” Peter said.

Wade turned so he could wrap his arms around Peter’s waist and rub his face into Peter’s belly. “That’s because I love you.”

It was soft and muffled, but it was a confession. Peter felt so full of happiness that it was surely about to burst from him at any moment. He wrapped his arms around Wade in return, pressing his face close to Wade’s ear and whispering, “I love you, Wade Winston Wilson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make all the leather people villains? Yes. Yes, I did. I’m not even sorry. If you don’t know what the leather community is, you’re better off. ~~Shots fired.~~ But there is some current politics happening around inclusion for trans men pups or trans men in general in leather spaces, and here I am making commentary on it in a fic. That is to say my stance on it is: trans men should be allowed in men’s spaces! Fite me.
> 
> Anywho. Pups come in all forms and [dress in different ways](https://www.pupplay.info/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/Bayard-CLAW-PupPlayInfo-123.jpg). Also, [the masks](http://www.gaydogtraining.com/medias/images/15068393-1373739712747586-279008844348272014-o.jpg) are a real thing and come in different breed types, so check out some of those as well. They're fun!
> 
> Pup contests are a real thing and they really work as described and more. That's something you know now. You're welcome. ;-p
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the bonus chapter! I think I might be done with this one now (unless another idea smacks me in the face). It's been super fun to write! Thank you everyone for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I gots me a tumblr here full of Spideypool goodness: https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
